Durant Monte
Durant Monte is a rather strong vampire who originated from France. Durant is about 270 years old. In the coven, Durant was one of the main members who was used a lot to do a series of tasks due to his unique gift. In the coven Durant played a vital role. He has many skills which helped him be one of the strongest within the coven, as he is trained in hand-to-hand combat and is one of the fastest and strongest within the coven. Although he is quite strong, he is a vampire that is confusing and misleading. He enjoys watching others in pain and finds it quite hilarious, as well as being fond of many women even though he was married. History During the French and Indian War between 1754 and 1763, Durant was fatally injured fighting as a soldier for the French. He was later discovered by his creator, whom he then left and decided to join another coven. He met his wife several years after, and was mostly attracted by her beauty. They eventually got married and their relationship blossomed. Durant was one of the three who survived the battle against the Children of the Moon and the Firelock Coven, but however he was widowed. Vampire As a vampire Durant has enhanced speed, agility, senses strength and stamina. He is one of the fastest and strongest in his coven and his unique gift makes him even stronger. Durant has been trained in hand-to-hand combat and combines this with vampiric skills to make him even stronger. Special Gifts Perception Altering Durant has the power to create perception filters which alter people’s perception of things, whether on a small or large scale. The perception filters are stronger in his vampire life, but even before, when he was human, people seemed not able to notice him. However his perception filters are a trick on the mind and can cease to work if a person knows how to see through them. His power is strong and makes him able to trick people’s mind to not be able to see objects, people or even places. It has been known that he can alter a person’s perception of other things so they think it looks like something its not. Lucan put it as "you know it's there, but you don't want to know it's there". Durant’s perception filters work on both vampires, humans and werewolves. Coven Durant was a member of the Braşov Coven. Leaders *Vlad Tepes *Lucan Duilio Coven Members *Durant Monte *Reine Monte *Sylvia Tepes *Dakota *Peyton *Shun Lee *Anna *Ben *Owain Walters Physical Appearance As all vampires, Durant is naturally beautiful. He has paper white skin and crimson sharp eyes. His skin shines like diamonds when shown in the sun. His hair is short and dark-blonde, and is like straw. Durant has pointy ears too and has a strong muscular body. Etymology Durant is an English name that means "firm", it also means "enduring". This could represent how Durant is as a vampire, firm and enduring. His surname Monte means "pointed hill" which also has English origins. Category:Characters